Random Fun Madness
by uberparagon
Summary: Three words. Randomly. Generated. Ideas. All of these stories will be based on randomly generated ideas using a wonderful little program I've written. If you would like a random idea let me know. More details inside. (All the pairings!) [Many different themes]
1. All Alone

**Hello everyone, welcome to my latest project. This is going to be a collection of one-shots by yours truly. But what's so special about that? you might ask. Let me tell you. For each of these little one-shots, I have created a "Random Story Idea Generator". It's a program I wrote that will give a random pair and a theme to write about. So some of these might be a little, unique. Let me know what you think. If you like the idea, support it. If you want your own random prompt feel free to leave a review or send me a pm and I'll be happy to send you a prompt. Each story will start with which characters it's about and what the theme is. So, with that all out of the way, here's the first of many interesting stories.**

**Yang, Glynda, Comfort, AU**

She had been the strong one. She had been the rock that everyone clung to in times of sadness or despair. When Summer had passed away, she had been there for her father and her sister. When her father had passed away, she had been there for her sister. When her sister had left her unexpectedly, she had had no one left to be there for.

She was left all alone. There was no one left to console, no one left to reassure that everything would be alright. Her greatest power was useless now. And with that uselessness came an overwhelming feeling of despair and loneliness.

She had long since learned to sleep in an empty house. She had long since learned to go about her day in almost complete silence. She had long since gotten used to throwing her evenings away, drowning her sorrows and washing away her despair.

And every day she would wake up in the morning, her head heavy and her eyes puffy. And everyday she would cry her way through her morning routine till she made it outside. And everyday she would put up the thickest mask she could muster to veil the horrible anguish that was slowly consuming her from the inside.

Today was like all of the four hundred and sixty-three that had come since her sister's departure. Work was as mind numbing as ever. But that's exactly how she wanted it, the tedious nothingness far preferable to the constant agony her life had become. Her coworkers avoided her. But that was for the best. The last thing she wanted was to have to try and converse with them. She wasn't sure she could keep herself together if asked about her life or her family.

The day flew by, another monotonous speck on the impossibly despicable excuse of an existence that was her life. She left the office shortly before eight, heading straight to the bar down the street. There was no time for food, she couldn't afford to give her mind any more time to be alone.

It was less than five minutes from leaving the office that she had a drink in her hand and a booth in the corner. She pulled heavily at the quickly emptying bottle of whiskey before her. She had long since given up on pouring it into a glass. It only made getting it down her throat that much harder and take that much longer.

Three-quarters of the way through her second bottle she felt the booth dip. Now, there were, without a doubt, several million people who would kill to look even half as good as she did. Even in her miserable state she was a sight to behold. But she felt it was only a curse. She hated all of the sleazy guys that would approach her, thinking she'd be an easy target. Many a nose had been broken over such things.

She was just about ready to tell him to shove off when she heard a surprisingly gentle, feminine voice.

"That's quite a lot to be drinking."

She rolled her eyes at the painfully obvious and terribly pointless observation. No shit is was a lot to be drinking, that's the fucking point. But she wasn't about to explain that to whoever this bitch was.

"It hurts to lose someone."

Those next words surprised her. How had this person guessed her troubles? How had they seen so clearly through her mask. And how dare they ask something like that!? She was about ready to just swing her fist at that stupid voice before it spoke once more.

"My husband passed three years ago today. My daughter too. They were driving home from a game and some drunk driver plowed them down. They never saw it coming."

She was taken aback by the voice's revelation. Why were they sharing this with her? What did they possible hope to accomplish? Why wouldn't they just leave her to wallow in her own self pity?

"I can't really say it get's better. Or that it even get's easier. Hell, look at me, I'm back at the bar again. But the one thing I have found is that nothing makes it worse than keeping it bottled up"

Her first thought upon hearing those words was to consider how familiar they felt. Had those not been almost the exact words she had always used to comfort her little sister. Wasn't that always what she had been repeating. _Just let it out. _She shuddered at the memories of Ruby. They still burned in her heart and ached in her mind.

"I'm not asking you to tell me your life story, or even tell me anything. I just want to see to it that you don't follow the same path I found myself traveling not too long ago."

She tried to stop herself, truly she did. She did everything in her power to hold it in, but like a dam bursting her tears came pouring from her already puffy eyes. Sobs wracked her body and her head came crashing down to pound on the table. How could this person get through her skin so easily?

In her anguish filled state she didn't immediately register the soft hand carefully rubbing gentle circles on her back. Her first instinct was to throw the offending appendage off of her and sever it from the body it had been attached to. But the longer it stayed there, easing the strain she carried, the harder it became to find issue with it.

Eventually she succumbed to the desire to lean into it. The once gentle circles turning into a strong comforting embrace. She continued her silent weeping, slowly releasing all of the distress that burdened her. When finally the tears stopped, she felt better than she could remember ever feeling.

She could still feel those strong arms holding her, grounding her. She lifted her head and was met with the concerned and caring gaze of an emerald eyed woman. She wasn't sure what to say so she remained silent.

_Was this what it was like to have someone care for you? _She had always been the one doing the caring. Now that the tables were turned, she finally understood how important she had been to her sister.

"Are you alright?"

She looked back up into those green eyes and thought. Thought about her past. About her family, her sister. About all she had done for them. About all they had done for her. She thought about her life now. About what she was going to do with herself.

"I think I'm going to be alright."


	2. Book Club

**Blake, Neo, Canon, Friendship**

One man, two souls. It was a simple premise and one that Blake found surprisingly relatable to. She had first started reading the book for her book club shortly after being accepted to Beacon academy. Now, three weeks into the year, she had finally finished the book and was ready to begin discussing it.

Logging on to the club's website she saw only one other person online. IcecreamIllusions. Blake smiled at the name on her screen. Out of all of the people in the group, IcecreamIllusions was by far her favorite person to talk with.

They always had something insightful to say about whatever book was being read at the time. Blake was always impressed to see how different and often superior their interpretation of the author's words was. This last book in particular had her very excited to see what her best discussion partner had to say.

Switching her scroll to a horizontal view, she hit the message icon and typed out a quick greeting followed by an invitation to join a chat room. The sent icon flashed only twice before being replaced by the message received emote. After a moment her invitation was accepted and Blake was joined in the chatroom by her anonymous compatriot.

Blake's fingers quickly danced across the screen, sending her customary greeting.

ShadowCat: I trust you are in good health

IcecreamIllusions: And you in good spirits

ShadowCat: So, I assume you've finished the book?

IcecreamIllusions: Three times

Blake shook her head in exasperation, of course they read it three times.

ShadowCat: No surprise there

IcecreamIllusions: I wanted to take it from the perspective of each soul

ShadowCat: Sensible, how did that work out for you?

IcecreamIllusions: Nu uh, you first

ShadowCat: Why's that?

IcecreamIllusions: Because you clearly have questions for me

Blake wasn't even surprised at the correct assumption. They had been in the group together for close to a year now and they knew each other rather well. Blake would almost say the internet pseudonym was her closest friend, save maybe her new partner.

IcecreamIllusions: You still their?

ShadowCat: Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec

The real world called out to Blake in the form of her energetic partner quite literally bouncing into the room. Blake turned to look at the blonde and received a wide smile in return.

"Hey, Blake-y. Whatcha up to?"

The blonde had the unfortunate habit of dipping her nose wherever she could smell something of interest. Blake sighed at the now normal behavior of her partner.

"I'm trying to have an intellectual conversation about a book I read."

Yang smiled at the response. "So who are you talking to then?"

Blake opened her mouth to respond before something odd occurred to her. She had been chatting with IcecreamIllusions for nearly a year now, but she still didn't know any more about them than when they had first met.

"I, don't know." She responded lamely.

Yang tilted her head in confusion. "How could you not know who you're talking to?"

Blake shrugged her shoulders, throwing the blonde an uneasy smile.

"I mean, I know who it is, but I don't really know who they are."

The blonde was even more befuddled by that. "How can you not know?"

"I guess it just never really occurred to me." Blake replied sheepishly.

"What if they're a murderer or something?" Yang asked with mild anxiety.

Blake scoffed. As if that was possible. "I'm sure whoever they really are they aren't a serial killer."

Yang just shook her head and left the room. "Fine, but don't expect me not to say I told you so when they find you're body at the bottom of a river."

_Well that was kinda morbid. But…_

ShadowCat: Hey

IcecreamIllusions: Sup'?

ShadowCat: You aren't a serial killer or something, right?

IcecreamIllusions: …

ShadowCat: Right?

IcecreamIllusions: Um, how bad would it be if I said yes?

**Let me know what you think. Also, if you want a random prompt of your own, let me know. They're a lot more fun than you'd think.**


	3. Chance Encounters

**Ruby, Cinder, Canon, Strangers**

Ruby loved her sister, truly she did, but sometimes Yang really just didn't understand the concept of boundaries. Growing up together they had been extraordinarily close. They had shared everything with each other. Every night before bed they'd tell each other about their days and they both loved that bond that they shared; that closeness

As they had gotten older, Yang had begun her journey down the "Path of Love" as she called it. Much to Ruby's chagrin, the blonde had always insisted that they at least touch upon, if not completely devote, their nightly talks to tales of her increasingly exciting and embarrassingly titillating exploits with the many boys and girls of signal academy.

In the beginning Ruby had been happy to partake in those conversations. They had after all started out fairly innocent. He's cute, or, she has nice butt. Nothing a growing thirteen year old couldn't handle. But as Yang got bolder and time progressed, she has a nice butt turned into vivid descriptions of that butt and other, more, mature things.

It was today that Yang had finally gone too far. Yang and Blake had been dating for a couple of months, that much Ruby knew. But it wasn't until ten minutes ago that Ruby had learned some VERY personal and VERY inappropriate things about her sister's girlfriend's "interests". She shuddered again as her brain tried desperately to erase the mental picture her sister had managed to paint in her head.

It was because of this complete focus on not focusing on what she was focusing on that Ruby ended up on her butt in the hall. _Oh god! Don't think butt!_ Again she shook her head vigorously to try to clear her mind.

"My my, what is this?" a sweet voice drifted down to flood Ruby's ears. Suddenly her horrible imaginations were erased and all she could think about was that voice. It was so, smooth. It was like warm honey, spiced with ginger and cinnamon. It brought color to her face and took breath from her lungs. And it was, familiar?

"Do you need some help, darling?" the voice called again. Ruby stirred from her daze and glanced up at the source of that delicious voice. The first thing she saw was amber, bright and full of energy. Next she noticed pale skin and beautifully contrasting raven hair.

Her mouth gaped open in awe at the sheer perfection of the woman standing above her. Thank god Yang wasn't there to make fun of her. _Damn it, why'd I have to remember that!?_ Ruby's gaze dropped back to floor. Something about that woman's gaze made her unable to stay in its disarming spotlight.

"Here, allow me to give you a hand," that delectable sound called down again. Ruby didn't register quiet what happened till she was on her feet. The woman had grasped her hand and wrapped another arm around her waist to pull her to her feet. Ruby drew in a sharp breath when she realized she was only inches away from her mysterious helper.

"I have to be going, but, maybe I'll, see you around?" the woman's breath was hot in Ruby's ear as she felt a hand ghost across her side and slide away down the hall. Ruby stood in shock, still trying to process what had happened.

She finally managed to get her breathing under control and her thoughts straight. Luckily no one had walked by in the embarrassingly long time it had taken her to regain her composure. That woman was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, there was no doubt about that.

With a sigh, Ruby pulled on her corset to straighten out the wrinkles that had formed only to feel the soft presence of an unknown thing in her pocket. With tentative finger, she reached in and pulled out a piece of paper.

**Here's my number. Call me sometime.**


	4. Cold

**Big thanks to bke.21 for this idea. I really liked writing it, hopefully it's good.**

**Weiss, Emerald, Cold, AU**

"I can not believe you"

This was the fifth time the emerald haired teen had complained in the last minute and a half. One would think that by the age of seventeen a person would learn a little more self restraint. But no, she voiced her discomforts loudly and proudly.

"I have to keep the air flowing. I told you that already. If we had another choice we'd take it."

The ivory haired girl behind the wheel was very quickly getting tired of her passengers constant moaning. She didn't like having to leave the air conditioner on full blast either, but it was either that or let the engine go stagnant.

"I guess the cold hearted witch doesn't mind the cold?"

Now that was pretty low. Even if it was kinda true. Suffice it to say, the two young women did not get along very well; at all. But they had been given no real choice in the matter when their respective fathers had told them they had to visit the capitol.

Their fathers were of course, the heads of the two largest companies in existence. Together, those two men made up more than half of the whole worlds' wealth. They each had more influence than more than half of the worlds countries; combined.

They both wanted to broaden that influence beyond just the commercial sector, but to the political sector as well. Once done, they would no longer have to spend as much money lobbying for certain, unsavory, laws to be implemented. Their businesses would operate with even greater profit margins.

So naturally the first course of action in the long process of gaining political influence had been to send their eldest daughters to the capital to meet with the president's family. Hence the current predicament.

Through some magical fluke of the universe, the car rental company had managed to misplace the luxury sedan the two girls were meant to be driving. Instead, they had been left with a dingy, ninety something p.o.s. Toyota. The cream on their shit cake being that the only way to keep the car running was to leave the air conditioner at full blast.

That wouldn't have been a problem if it had been mid July. It wouldn't even have been an issue in April. But of course, it had to be the middle of January. The coldest possible month of the year.

The three hundred mile journey to the capital was supposedly a five hour car ride. That is, when the weather is clear and the highways are empty. The two miserable passengers were coming up on their sixth hour of travel and they had still not even made it halfway there.

"Do you have a blanket or something?"

The red eyed girl already knew the answer. She knew they were both wearing nearly all of the clothes they had packed for themselves. But she had to ask again, for the almost hundredth time. Partly just to annoy the driver, but also partly in hope that by some miracle a nice, warm, fuzzy blanket would materialize out of the frigid air.

"Yeah, actually we do. Just remove your seatbelt, open your door, and then I'll show you."

The blue eyed girl had little patience for this kind of nonsense. It was bad enough that she had a crush on an absurdly whacky brunette, she didn't need the pain in the butt sitting next to her to add to her ever thinning self restraint. She was about another hour away from hitting something.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

Now that was the understatement of the century. Being sealed in a metal box with a person you can't stand is pretty awful, even on the best of days. Considering how absolutely dreadful the day had started and continued to be, it was a wonder that neither of them had added murderer to the long list of deep seated emotional issues they shared.

"You could at least try to be nice."

While not technically wrong, even the pale skinned girl had to admit how insanely outlandish her worse had been. There was no real explanation for it. Ever since they had first met, they both had made a silent pact to utterly detest the other. It was as though they were meant to be; arch nemeses, of course.

"Maybe you'd like to meet me halfway?"

The dark skinned girl surprised herself with those words. They had, of course, been meant as a joke. But the way they came out, they almost sounded genuine, even to herself.

"Seems fair to me."

A painfully awkward silence followed where neither girl looked away from the seemingly endless plain of snow coated highway that reached out all the way to the horizon. Neither girl could be sure whether the either had been serious. Neither girl was quite sure if they had really been joking. It would be kinda nice if they could just, get along. Or even just, not hate each other for no clear reason.

"I suppose if you really want this we could work something out."

The driver's eyes rolled wildly at the statement. Of course the other girl would try and make it seem like a stupid idea she had nothing to do with. But if it meant peace, maybe it was worth it?

"I suppose it could work, but I can't take credit for it. It was you who suggested it after all."

The girl in the passenger's seat took her turn rolling her eyes. Of course she'd find a way to remove responsibility, just like a as long as it all worked out, it wouldn't really matter. Right?

"I suppose we shake on it and that's that."

The driver simply held out her hand. The green haired girl took it and shook once. And that was that. Somehow all those years they both had had of building walls seemed to just crumble away. The air felt a little less cold and the drive became just a little more bearable.


	5. Hot When She's Mad

**Yang, Emerald, Angst, AU**

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"You know very well why I'm upset! This is the fifth time in the last week I've had to tell you off! What makes you think anything has changed?"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"What makes you think I care? This whole thing is stupid! Why should I have to do whatever you say?"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Because I'm right! If your argument had any ground in reality then I might consider listening to you! But it doesn't, so we're doing things my way!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Well maybe I think your idea is stupid! Ever think of that? Maybe your idea is the one that makes no sense!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"If that were true then all the work we've been doing my way wouldn't have been as successful as it obviously has been!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Says you! I still haven't seen any improvement! I swear to god you just make this shit up just to get on my nerves!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Like I would need to make anything up to trick you! You're so dumb you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a duck and a mallard!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"What the fuck is a mallard? What kind of loser knows what a mallard is? All you're doing is showing off how incredibly stupid you are!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"You want to settle this once and for all? Mano a Mano? Cause I'm not afraid to lay you to waste! They'll be scrapping pieces of you off the ceiling when I'm done!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Oh, little miss red eyes thinks she's tough! Does she want to engage in a little fisticuffs? Can she even take a little shove?"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Oh, I'll take a hit! But can you take one of these?!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"I can take it from you, all, day, long. Bring it!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Watch where you put those hands! You wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong ideas!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Watch your own hands! Those tits you're squeezing are sensitive!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Is that really the best you can do? You really call that a kiss? Let me show you what a real kiss is!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Is that all you've got? I expected more from a girl with such a large mouth!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Just you wait! This mouth will have you begging for mercy!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"I'll be waiting! Feel free to start whenever you feel ready!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"If you're gonna do all the talking maybe you want to do some of the walking too!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Maybe you have to earn it!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Maybe I don't want to! Maybe I just want to do something for myself for once!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

"Well then, I'll let you get right to it!"

_Damn she's hot when she's mad_

break line break

"I can't believe you did that."

_Damn she's cute when she's annoyed_

"I did that? You were the one who started it."

_Damn she's cute when she's annoyed_

"Me? If you hadn't been such a pain none of this would've ever happened."

_Damn she's cute when she's annoyed_

"Don't pretend like you didn't like it."

_Damn she's cute when she's annoyed_

"Look who's talking, Blondie."

_Damn she's cute when she's annoyed_

"Whatever you say, red eyes.

_Damn she's cute when she's annoyed_


	6. Home Again

**Blake, Cinder, Canon, Fluff**

There is no way to truly explain how horrible it is to lose someone you love. The words don't even exist to describe the pain of losing one's parents. Nor for the loneliness that comes from being truly alone in the world. To wander the streets, a penniless child vagabond. To be avoided at best and chased after at worst over something you can't help.

For Blake Belladonna, this was her reality. The past seven months had driven her far beyond the breaking point of any sane person. She had experienced more in her life, gone through more hardship, than most would ever see in their entire lives. How she managed to keep moving forward was a mystery even to herself. She just knew she had to get through it.

She had long ago resigned herself to her fate. She had accepted her place in society, accepted that there would be no hope for change. She just wanted to find somewhere were she could live in peace. Of all of the things she had been through, it was the discrimination that she just could not seem to get away from.

* * *

Two years. It had been two years since she had been found curled up in that alley. Two years since she had been forced to eat any scrap of food that she could salvage out of a dumpster. Two years of more comfort than she could ever remember experiencing.

When that amber eyed woman had held out a hand to her those two years ago, she had not known what to think. She had been very well acquainted with the general opinion humans seemed to have about Faunus. So it had come as a great surprise when that woman had used such a comforting touch.

Thinking back on it, it was not at all unlike the few butty memories she still managed to hold onto of her mother. The two women were so incredibly similar. They both had such rich black hair. They both had eyes a rich amber in color. They both had such a soft, relaxing touch.

Over those two wonderful years the woman had become like a second mom to the once homeless orphan. Every night the woman would read to her, she absolutely loved books. And every night the woman would tuck her into bed and leave her with a gentle kiss on her forehead. And every night Blake would go to sleep happy, knowing she had someone who cared for her and for whom she could care.

She found her place. No longer was she made fun of, or attacked for her heritage. No longer did she worry about finding her next meal, or a safe place to sleep. She had the one thing she had been searching for; a home.


	7. Cookie Champion

**Thanks again to bke.21 for the idea.**

**Cinder, Yang, Baking, AU**

She wasn't going to lose. Not this year. She had to win, for Ruby's sake. She couldn't let _that _woman win. Not two years in a row. Even if that woman had cheated, it didn't change her desire to be the best.

The oven dinged for the umpteenth time that afternoon. The blonde ripped the oven open and yanked the tray out bare handed. Perfect golden cookies glowed under the soft kitchen light. _Finally._ The chocolate was a perfect gooey consistency and the cookie was a beautiful golden brown. These would be perfect.

While the cookies cooled, Yang ran around the kitchen, tidying up and grabbing a container for transporting her finally perfected treats. With gentle hands, she placed the cookies into a tupperware container lined with parchment paper. She had to be incredibly gentle, else no one would want them.

Taking the container as well as her carefully constructed sign, Yang made her way out the door and to her car. She had plenty of time to get to the school. The traffic being rather heavy for two in the afternoon on a tuesday, read, practically nonexistent. She pulled up to the side entrance with time to spare.

Grabbing her delicious confections and locking the car behind her, the blonde made her way into the school and followed the winding hallways to the gymnasium towards the back of the building. All throughout the halls hung signs advertising the day's special event.

_Twelfth annual bake sale-This Tuesday in the gymnasium_

_All entries welcomed. Take a chance at being crowned cookie champion!_

Yang knew she just had to get crowned cookie champion. Cinder couldn't be allowed to win! Yang had to do this! For her sister of course. It was all for her sister. It was Ruby after all who absolutely adored cookies. She'd eat them three meals a day if Yang would let her.

Tension began building in the blonde's stomach. She was not looking forward to facing her arch cookie nemesis. But sooner rather than later the door to the gymnasium appeared and Yang found herself pushing the door open and peering into the busy space.

Tables were lined up all the way around the expansive floor and all sorts of cakes and sweets covered every bit of real estate on those tables. Yang silently cursed herself for forgetting she might need her own table.

As she scanned, her eyes inevitably stopped on one individual in particular. Cinder had a whole table to herself and it was positively stuffed full of all sorts of sugary goodies. Of course Cinder looked up to see Yang staring her way and did what she always did. She sent the blonde a sly smile and a quick wink.

Yang rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. _Every time._ She was ready to head off to find herself a table but was stopped short by a motion on Cinder's part. The obsidian haired girl was waving her over. Most likely to gloat or flirt. Yang wasn't sure which would be worse.

Yang considered the alternatives but ultimately decided to just grit and bare it. So with heavy steps she slowly walked over to where the other girl was standing. Upon reaching the table they both greeted each other with overly sweet hellos.

"I see you came back for a second helping," Cinder teased.

Yang focused very hard on not letting her eyes roll as she replied. "You bet. But this time it'll be me coming on top."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad at all," Cinder replied with a salacious smile.

_Of course she would go there. _"I have a brand new recipe. Best thing you'll ever taste."

"I wouldn't mind a little taste myself," Cinder drawled.

_Jesus christ! This woman is worse than I am! _"I'm sure I could work something out. But I don't seem to have a place to set up."

Cinder's smile widened even more at that. "I'd be happy to make room for you here. The more the merrier I say."

It was a tempting offer. But did Yang really want to spend the next hour standing next to this woman? Would she be able to survive the lewd comments and suggestive innuendos? _How bad can it really be?_

* * *

Bad. Things were bad.

Now, Yang was by no means a girl of virtue. Far from it, she liked to live wild and free. And she couldn't say she wasn't flattered by some of her table mate's more clever compliments. But she was already taken. In the past she might have played along, but ever since she had met Blake, everything was different.

Luckily for her their table was by far the busiest of all the stations set up in the gymnasium. The two woman had each built up a fabulous reputation from bake sales past. There was no disputing they were the best bakers in the room.

The day passed quickly, their supplies of treats slowly dwindling. Soon all that remained was the judging for the cookie champion. Ruby had come by the booth earlier, sneaking several liberal samples of Yang's baking. The blonde had needed to literally move her bothersome sister away to protect her deserts.

The judge began his rounds as usual. The silver haired man would walk the floor and take a single bite from each person's cookie. The cookies were judged based upon taste, smell, color, and flair.

When it was her turn, Yang bit her nails anxiously, a nasty habit she had that she never could seem to fully get rid of. The judge gave her a broad smile after tasting her cookie. _That's a good thing, right?_

"And now, the cookie champion of this twelfth annual school bake sale. Yang Xiao-Long"

She had done it. She had beaten Cinder. And if her sources were to be believed, it had literally been by a one point difference. Of course, now that she was champion, she had to defend her title. Already her brain began to formulate ways to make her cookies even better.


	8. Yes Mistress

**Fair Warning, this particular story is not for the faint of heart. Unlike previous stories this is for a mature audience. Please keep that in mind.**

**Cinder, Weiss, Smut, AU**

Weiss Schnee. She was the richest, most powerful individual on the face of the earth. After inheriting her father's company, she had branched out to nearly dominate every possible economic pathway. There was not one industry that didn't have her name in it or on it.

Anyone who had met her knew she liked control more than anything. No matter what, she always had the upper hand. Many saw her as a cold, calculating business woman. And to some extent they were right. But it wasn't greed or powerless that drove her to be so domineering.

Growing up in the environment she had, and having her father be the man he had been, it had taken its toll on her. Since the day she was born, that man had chosen her path. She never had any say in what she could or couldn't do. Never made any choices for herself. She had been forced to leave all of her school friends behind.

As a teen, every waking hour had been spent with her tutors. All of her time had been focused on learning economics and business and the history of the company. She had quite literally been born into it. And like many of the gangs that had targeted her father's business, there was no leaving until death.

So it is really no surprise that when she was finally freed from her father's control she did everything in her power to make sure she never faced anything like that again. If anyone truly knew her they'd understand the reason behind her actions.

But no one truly knew her. She had never been able to make true friends as a kid, and as the CEO of the biggest company on earth, finding people who want you for more than just your money is nigh impossible.

Having to deal with all of that day to day was taxing. The strain it put on her was an enormous, albeit, well kept secret. Only one person could ever help her relax. Only one person could beat the stress out of her.

* * *

Cinder Fall. Widely known by a very select few as the greatest dominatrix Vale had to offer. Her appearance and demeanor lended itself perfectly to such a profession. She was hotter than fire, smoother than silk, and sweeter than honey. Her touch was like a flame, her gaze an inferno.

She had few regular clients. Those who she deemed acceptable partners very often were people of very high society. She enjoyed the company of the rich and powerful. And she secretly loved seeing those same immensely powerful people on their knees, begging her for more.

The entirety of her Saturdays were set aside for someone special. Of all the partners and clients she had had, there was only one that truly captured her interest. Schnee. There was just something about the way that woman screamed that drove Cinder wild.

That woman took everything Cinder gave her. Never a question, never a protest. She would often ask for more and Cinder was always happy to add a couple more lashes of the crop or slaps of the belt. The two of them were perfect for each other, at least in that regard.

* * *

Soft leather trailed down her back. Thin strips tickling her legs. The riding crop traveled all along her back before quickly coming down on her behind. She held in a yelp as the crop came down and struck her again. A hand caressed her sore backside bringing a pleasant warmth with it. Her hands struggled in the cool, metal cuffs that secured her to the bedpost.

"Has someone had enough?"

"No, mistress."

"Would you like more, my pet?"

"Yes, mistress."

The crop came down again and again, causing the once pale skin to grow ever more crimson. This was the first step in their now well established ritual.

"Would you prefer the egg or the chair, my pet?"

"Whichever mistress wishes."

"The chair it is."

The cuffs were removed and the blindfolded billionaire was lead over to her guiltiest pleasure. The chair. She sat on it's cold metal seat, already feeling the pressure from the attached instrument. Her hands were strapped onto the leather armrests and her feet were bound to each chair leg.

The vibration began and she had to try so very hard not to let a groan escape her lips. She had to last. She couldn't let the chair win.

"You know the rules, pet."

"Yes mistress."

"Five minutes."

The minutes passed agonizingly slowly. The white haired woman tried her very hardest, truly she did. But as always, she could not help herself. Her self control was simply not strong enough to forgo the sensations.

"My my. It looks like someone needs to be disciplined."

"Yes mistress."

"Maybe you'd like to start by cleaning up your mess."

"Yes mistress."

"You're such a good pet."

"Yes mistress."


	9. Resolving Differences

**Weiss, Yang, Friendship, Canon**

Looking back three years, to when they had all first been paired as a team, it would have been laughable to think that they would ever be able to get along. Their personalities were nearly polar opposites and if had not been for their respective girlfriends, let's just say they'd never have managed to find peace.

But as seniors, Yang and Weiss were some of the closest friends in the school, non-inclusive of partners. It had been in their second year that they had finally been able to set aside their differences. After a rather, literally, explosive argument between the team's ice and fire the unwitting pair had been given ultimatums by their respective partners.

_Either you two find a way to get along, or we're finished._

It had been a rather drastic step and one neither Ruby nor Blake made lightly. But if they had not stepped in the team would have fallen apart. Weiss and Yang had been very reluctant to meet face to face, and they were horribly opposed to being forced to spend a week in the woods together. But that's what their leader had decided.

One week in the forest. Just the two of them. They were quite literally forced to work together or die. Neither girl ever spoke of what had happened in those seven days of isolation. It was a mystery to the rest of their team as well as team JNPR. But what had been made abundantly clear was that the two girls seemed to have resolved their differences.

After returning from their adventure, the two spent increasingly larger amount of time studying together. Yang would actually sit still and do her work and Weiss actually accompanied the blonde to her early morning strength training. With all the newfound time they spent together, someone who didn't know them might have gotten the wrong idea.

Ruby of course trusted her sister implicitly. She had no doubt in her mind that Weiss and Yang were purely being friendlier to each other. Blake was just as trusting in her girlfriend, though she did have a more jealous nature and could be rather possessive of her blonde brawler. Not that Yang complained.

As time wore on, the team as a whole grew closer than most families ever could, a far cry from the broken homes they had all left behind. If anything, they had become even closer than that. They trusted each other not only with their lives, but with their hearts. They were there for each other, forever and always, no matter what fate would bring.


	10. My Little Red

**Ruby, Cinder, Parent, AU**

"Little Red, watch where you're going. You wouldn't want to bump into anyone."

"Yes, Cindy."

The woman chuckled at the young girl's cute nickname for her. She had been reluctant at first to let the brunette call her something so silly, but the name had really grown on her. Now it brought a smile to her face every time she heard it. It reminded her of how lucky she was to have Ruby in her life. She couldn't believe it had only been two years since she had found the young girl.

* * *

Moonlight streamed down in thin beams illuminating the forest floor. All was still save for the light breeze in the air and the silent footsteps of a woman in red. Her gait was measured and deliberate. She walked with dignity and purpose, even there, where roots and small plants littered the narrow forrest path.

She had set out that evening to clear her mind. She had hoped that some fresh air and a change in scenery might help her with her considerable mess of problems. There were so many important decisions that had to be made and she was in charge of making every last one of them. But her brain and her heart were not in agreement and she needed answers soon.

The evening's quiet atmosphere was shattered with the howling of a wolf, drawing the woman out of her mind and back to her surroundings. Through the trees she could very clearly see what could only be described as demon-wolves thundering down an adjacent path. Sightings such as that were incredibly rare, especially so close to civilization. The woman's interest was piqued.

Deciding she would rather indulge herself in this mystery than drown in the turmoil of her mind, the woman carefully stepped through the underbrush to the path the beasts had been following. She turned so that she would be heading towards where they had come from and began her trek.

A minutes walk led her to a small clearing in the woods. The ground appeared to be deliberately cleared of any foliage. What seemed like the remains of a fire still smoldered in a ring of stones. The whole place felt rather empty, like something was gone, taken away.

Turning to leave the woman caught the first sign of movement. She prepared herself for the worst but was floored when she realized what it had been. Curled in a ball, huddled at the edge of the clearing, shaking violently, was a small red bundle.

The woman took a step towards it then hesitated. There was no knowing what the unassuming red spot was. Then she heard it. Whimpering. Whatever it was that was contained in those, it was crying. Her feet once again were able to move, stepping closer to the shivering cloth.

Bending down, gently as she could, she put what she hoped was a comforting hand on the red cape. The shuddering stopped abruptly, the person hidden within paralyzed by fear. Unsure what to do next, the woman spoke softly to the bundle.

"It's alright. You're alright. Everything's fine."

There was a pause before the bundle began sobbing. The sound was similar to that of a small child. The woman, unsure of what to do next, pulled carefully at the material encasing the tiny person. The red shifted and suddenly all she saw was silver. But it wasn't shining, no, it was dull and glassy. The somber orbs were so wide with fear, brimming with anguish.

"Everything's going to be alright. I'm not going to let anything to happen to you."

* * *

Cinder waltzed across the kitchen to look at the calendar. June 19. It had been one year since she had left the criminal underworld. One year since she had become her own person. One year since she had become responsible for another human being.

"Little Red, are you ready to go? You wouldn't want the party to start without its guest of honor."

Little feet raced down the stairs and careened around the banister. The little ball of energy came to rest holding tightly to Cinder's leg. Brilliant silver eyes looked up at the woman as well as a face wide smile.

"Yes Cindy, I'm all ready!"

The woman rolled her eyes at the silly name but smiled all the same. She reached down and took the young girl's hand and led them out the front door.

"Are you excited to see all your friends?"

The car drove smoothly beneath them. Ruby sat in the front seat, her legs hanging comically short off her seat.

"You bet. This is going to be the best day ever!"

Cinder felt an infectious smile break across her face. Something about the young girl's enthusiasm managed to elicit an infinitely positive response from the obsidian haired woman.

* * *

Glancing down at her phone Cinder looked once again at the time. One thirty PM, June 19. She had taken Ruby into the city, much to the still young child's delight. There were plenty of things for an curious, energetic eight year old to explore. They had already stopped in the park and taken time to run around in it's gently sloping, green hills.

As they walked down the street Cinder couldn't help but smile at the girl. Seeing her move so excitedly from window to window, watching her face light up in wonder every time, it made her feel whole again. If she had never met the young girl, there's no telling what might have happened.

"Cindy? Can we go in here?"

"Of course, my Little Red."


	11. World Doesn't Care

**Glynda, Emerald, Comfort, AU**

Her fifth drank almost didn't burn as it followed its predecessors down her throat and into her empty pit of a stomach. Whiskey always burned the first few shots then gently mellowed out to a dull ache. She never did notice the taste, not that she cared to. As long as it did what she needed she paid it no mind.

Sitting on the tall, wooden barstool, her own words continued echoing in her head. _It hurts to lose someone. _She could still feel that scared little girl on her arm. _They never saw it coming. _She knew she had definitely made a difference for the blonde. _Nothing makes it worse than to keep it bottled up._ But knowing she had helped hadn't made her own pain any easier to bare.

Everyday she would wake up and walk to her bathroom. The emerald eyed woman in the mirror would tell her to be strong, to keep her chin up, to never stop moving forward. And for the most part it worked. Her life was fairly normal, or, as normal as could be after losing her family. She had a job, a small group of friends, even a book club. There were no signs of any internal turmoil. None except her recently more frequent trips to the bar.

Before her husband and daughter had past, she wouldn't have ever even considered drinking. Her own father had been a rather abrasive drunk and it had always left her very wary of the drug. But in the weeks and months following their deaths, she had sought refuge in the one place she was sure she could find it; the bottom of a glass. She had stooped so low as to lose her job over it.

But in doing that, she found the solution to her problem. She finally hit rock bottom. She had fallen so far that she no longer feared what lay below. She had reached a point where the only option was to move forward, move up and on. And from there she had begun the arduous and painful journey of reconstructing her life.

She had found another job, moved from the far too large house, and all together changed anything she could. She did everything in her power to move on and it worked. She had gotten back on her feet and had managed to make a new space for herself. Every day was better than the last. Every day she reached just a little higher. But she never could quite give up that sweet forgetfulness of the bottle.

Though her consumption decreased rather dramatically, she was still a heavyweight. Her nightly dips into the pool of forgetfulness evolved into monthly dives into the oblivion that was an unburdened mind. She wasn't proud of her actions. If anything it was the thing she disliked most about herself; how similar she was to her father. But no matter how much her mind hated it, her heart demanded tribute and her mouth was more than happy to oblige.

A gentle clink on the bar alerted Glynda to round six. Thank goodness the bartender was an understanding man. She lifted the glass and drained it in one go. No need to savor the flavor or prolong the experience. Her arm fell back to the bar defeated, placing the glass a little less than gently. Another four or five and she'd be set for a while.

"You don't mess around, do you?"

Glynda sighed internally. She wasn't necessarily opposed to meeting new people, or even talking to strangers from time to time, but now was just not a good time.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really not in the mood for a chat."

She was surprised by how coherently her words came out. She expected at least some slurring or stuttering.

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to come and say thank you."

Confused, Glynda turned to see the smiling face of a familiar blonde. It had been almost a month since they had last spoken. But already the mess of a girl looked leagues better than she had. The dark circles had left face and her eyes were no longer puffy or red. Now they were a brilliant shade of lilac. If Glynda had been one more drink along she might not have even recognized the girl.

"I've already made a friend!"

Looking past the girl, Glynda noticed a green haired young woman with the brightest of red eyes. Glynda gave a half hearted smile and a small wave before turning to pick up her once again full glass. Downing her seventh shot of the evening she finally reached the apex. That would hold her over, for now.

"Are you alright?"

The question surprised Glynda, more so because of who it came from than what it asked. Turning, she saw the concerned look of that same viridian headed woman. Of course she wouldn't know, not that she should.

"Fine, I'm fine."

Even Glynda had to admit her response was flimsy at best. But the two girls seemed to buy it. Yang bid her goodbye shortly after and left the bar followed by the still unnamed woman. Glynda let her head come down to rest on the wood in front of her. She just needed to give it a while before she tried to get up and walk home.

* * *

A hand on her shoulder roused her from her uncomfortable respite. Stretching her aching neck and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Glynda turned to see a darkly toned hand still resting on that same shoulder. Following the contours of the attached arm, she found her eyes drawn to startlingly red pools. She jumped in her seat before she remembered the girl.

"I could see you weren't fairing too well."

Glynda didn't respond to that. She didn't very much feel in the mood for talking. Not to mention she doubted she'd be able to even if she tried.

"I suppose now is when I tell you everything's alright and it'll all turn out ok."

Glynda suppressed a chuckle at the candid indifference the other girl displayed. It was a nice change of pace not to have people trying to suffocate her with all sorts of crap about how everything was ok and everything would be fine.

"I can't promise you any of that. But there is one thing I can say with absolute certainty."

Glynda waited but the woman didn't continue. She turned to look at the green haired girl and saw that she had been waiting for a more direct address. The dark skinned woman looked her dead in the eye and spoke with such finality.

"The world doesn't care. You can mope and escape and do whatever you want to make yourself feel better. But at the end of the day, the world doesn't care. I don't mean to sound harsh, but it wasn't until I realized this that I was finally able to move on."

Glynda pondered those words. _The world doesn't care. _When she thought about it like that, none of it seemed important. Everything just kind of falls away when you look at it in such a broad picture. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking, but the woman's words were actually making her feel better.

"I'll leave you alone now. I didn't mean to intrude, I just, wanted to make sure you knew."

"I, Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

And like that she was gone. Glynda sat for a moment before climbing off her seat. She shrugged her coat on as she stepped out into the cool night air. Her steps were even and deliberate. She had a whole world to enjoy.


	12. Still Doesn't Care

**Glynda, Weiss, Tragedy, AU (I swear this is what it told me to do. I'm sorry for all the feels.)**

Her usual month of sobriety would soon be drawing to a close. But for the first time in nearly three and a half year, Glynda finally felt free. It was as though she had finally been allowed to soar. She was no longer constantly being dragged down by despair of guilt.

Life had gotten better for her and it was all thanks to that red eyed girl. _The world doesn't care._ She had taken those words to heart. No more trying to make the world care or feel bad for her. She had started to live her life as she wanted. Her new found freedom the key to her success.

In her attempts to improve herself she had joined a support group. Nothing specific, just a general, if you need somebody we're all here for you, kind of thing. She had been a little hesitant at first, but with time found it to be one of the highlights of her week.

It had originally been a shock when she had been paired with her sponsor. Being a woman of, not young, standing, she was surprised when the leader of the group had assigned her to a very young, white haired girl. The girl looked no more than fourteen, likely not yet in high school.

But once Glynda had gotten a chance to really speak with the girl, the reason for their pairing had been made quite clear. The girl's name was Weiss. Just Weiss, she refused to give a last name. She had originally had a loving family but they had died in some kind of an accident. The little girl refused to go into details.

"I had been left all alone in the world. I didn't know what to do with myself. But one day, a man came to the halfway house I was living in and had picked me out of all the other children. I had been the only one reading silently. All the other kids had been running around and making tons of noise. That day he signed the papers and took me home."

Glynda just nodded in acknowledgement. She really wasn't sure what the proper response was. The girl didn't really seem to enjoy the tale. But she also very clearly didn't want or didn't need any consolation.

"My life became study study study and train train train. Never did I have a free moment, never was there a chance to just sit back and relax. But I was eternally grateful. Every minute I spent studying was a minute I didn't have to use thinking about the parents I've lost. The horrible looks on their faces. How the blood-"

Her voice cracked and she went silent. She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. She was not one to falter, even over something so emotionally charged.

"Everything was great. I was kept busy, I had a great education, I had anything I could ever ask for. But as years ebbed past, so did the comfort I found in my work. I had everything a person could ever ask for, except love. For all the things that family did for me, never once did I ever get any caring attention or kindness. I was there only as a pawn. My purpose was to be one more thing for the family to show off."

Glynda couldn't believe how emotionally devastating this poor young girl's past was. She almost felt silly for how she had reacted to her own suffering. But before she could dwell too much on her own story, she realized something.

"You talk about them in the past tense. What happened?"

The young, white haired girl again closed her eyes and breathed deeply in through her nose.

"That family had some, difference of beliefs, from some rather dangerous and powerful people. One day I returned from my classes to see that the whole estate had gone up in flames. I knew who must have been responsible so I ran. I ran so fast. I never looked back, I just ran away. Just like how I ran away from my parents. Just how I always run away from any of my problems."

Glynda felt tears well up in her eyes. This poor girl. She had experienced more hardship in her short fourteen years than three people would ever experience in their whole lives. She reached out and placed what she hoped was a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder. How could the world be so unfair? Why must all this suffering happen to those who so clearly don't deserve it? Where was the justice in that?

But then she remembered. Her new motto. Her new way of life. Her uncomfortable truth.

_The world doesn't care._


	13. Stalling For Time

**Blake, Yang, Suspense, Canon (Kinda came out more funny than suspenseful, oops)**

"I really should kill you now."

"Aww, come on. Where's the fun in that? Aren't you gonna tell me all about your badass villainous plan?"

"What? And give your hero time to swoop in and rescue you?"

"Pft. You watch way too many cheesy action movies. Do you honestly think stuff like that happens in real life?"

"I don't see why I should take the chance. In any case, why would I take orders from you? You're the one being held captive."

"I'm just saying, if you were any kind of cool bad guy you'd know that telling the dashing heroine your evil scheme before you kill her is like, the best part of being the villain."

"I think you are the one who watches too many silly movies, my dear."

"Aww come on. This is like, my last request or something. Shouldn't I get at least one thing before I die?"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn. If anything, your constant complaining is just making me want to kill you sooner."

"Well if you're going to be like that maybe I want to die sooner. No point hanging around if you're going to be such a little witch."

"Are you seriously asking me to kill you? Because I would be more than happy to oblige."

"Well if you're offering I guess. How about, death by snu-snu?"

"Of course you would find some way to make you imminent demise a shitty joke."

"Hey! My jokes are funny and clever. Not to mention totally relatable."

"Relatable?"

"Well, maybe not-"

"No no, please. Go on. Explain how that joke was, relatable."

"That might not be the best-"

"I'm sorry what was that? I can't hear you when you mumble."

"Alright, alright. Fine. Maybe they aren't the best. But still, you have to admit some of them are pretty good."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I've changed my mind."

"Changed your mind?"

"Yep, I'm not going to kill you."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"That's great!"

"Instead, I think I'll torture you until you're just a shell of the person you once were."

"Wow, harsh much?"

"Hey, the cane isn't just for walking."

"Kinky."

"Seriously?"

"I couldn't resist."

"You are truly remarkable."

"Thank you."

"That was not a compliment."

"I wasn't talking about that, I meant thank you Blake for finally getting here to bust me out."

"Wha? oof-"

"Hells yes! Bumblebee!"

"Really Yang?"


	14. Fight of the Year

**Neo, Yang, Friendship, AU**

The room was black; the only warmth coming from the spotlight that shone down on the two women standing at the center of the floor. The entire crowd held its collective breath, the anticipation palpable in the air. There was a lot of money riding on this. Who would be victorious? Would there finally be a new champion?

From their elevated position, Yang and Neo had a chance to survey the crowd. So many excited faces, eagerly awaiting what was sure to be the show of a lifetime. They both lived for that energy, that exhilarating feeling of people cheering them on. It was the only thing that could truly make them feel alive.

The announcer's voice boomed out, emphasizing how quite the room already was.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is it. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. This is out final battle of the tournament. There can be only one victor!"

The crowd cheered uproariously, calling out the names of their favorites, some even asking for dates or marriage.

"Now, I'm sure by now there is no need for introduction. But for ceremony's sake, here are our competitors."

"She's been buzzing around this scene for almost three years now. Since then she has won every title and award we have to offer. Get ready to see her fly like a bird and sting like a bee, I present to you, Bumblebee!"

Yang raised her hands, eliciting even more excited cheers from the crowd. She was the clear crowd favorite, but she had had time to establish herself.

"And beside her, the silent shredder, the invisible inverter, you'd never see her coming. Standing less than four feet nothing, sweet as cream and bright as day, Tri-Fecta!"

Neo smirked at the crowd and gave them a little wave. She had made a name for herself in the underground and had only recently joined official competitions. Because of this, she had far fewer fans than the reigning champion. But that didn't phase her one bit.

"Ok, you all know how this works so let's not beat around the bush. Get ready, steady, go!"

Suddenly the room was full of music, blaring from the massive speakers lining the walls. Everyone in the audience could feel the sounds in their chests, the sound shaking the very walls of the building. And so it began. The greatest dance battle Vytal had ever seen.

* * *

"Great dancing out there!"

"I could say the same to you."

"I've never seen someone do three flips like that."

"It was nothing. Your tailspin, now that was impressive."

"Aww, you're too kind."

"You wanna hang out later?"

"Sure, as long as you're not salty about losing."

"Don't you worry about me."


	15. Somebody to Love Me

**Cinder, Neo, Canon, Fluff (If you have any request let me know, I'd be happy to work with your ideas)**

Anyone who met her would automatically know she was confident. The trademark smirk she had stitched on her face was a testament to that. The way she carried herself, elegantly and decisively, spoke volumes about her attitude. But for all the bravado she managed to exude, she was still just a little girl.

Believe it or not, Neo was no more than fourteen years old. If it were not for her tough, admittedly awesome swagger, one would be able to see that the short villainess was so short because she hadn't yet finished growing. That is, never going to fully develop.

You see, twelve and a half of her fourteen years on Remnant had been a pitiful mix of being an abused, unappreciated runt of the litter to being a homeless, orphan vagabond. To say that her life had been difficult is to say that the sky is really tall or that the sun is kinda yellow. For most of her life she had never known any love or compassion or even companionship.

For as long as she could remember, Neo had been alone. Standing alone when facing her parents, alone taking the merciless beatings they doled out, alone in the kitchen with that knife, alone trying to wash away all the blood, alone running away from her mistakes, alone trying to find somewhere for herself, alone in the streets, scrounging for food. She would have done anything to end her loneliness.

And for all her waiting, all her time spent by herself, the world found it fit to finally end her suffering. Twelve years, seven months, and three days after the painful exodus that was her birth, she finally found a light. She finally found someone to keep her company, to make sure she would never be alone again.

Cinder. That's how the woman had introduced herself to Neo. Just a name. Neo hadn't known what to think. No one had ever shown her kindness. The best she had ever hoped for was to be ignored by the people that passed her in the streets. To have a woman deliberately approach her and introduce herself, Neo was truly at a loss for how to react.

Looking back on that day, Neo always asked Cinder why. Why had she stopped? Why had she cared? What made her do it? And Cinder always smiled at her little companion and gave her the same bittersweet answer.

"I couldn't bare to see the hurt in your eyes. I recognized that pain, empathized with it. To allow you to continue suffering like that, I didn't have a choice. I had to take you in. And I'm glad I did."

And it would always result in a kiss on the forehead and a ruffling of Neo's colorful hair. And they both would smile and lean closer together in Cinder's red leather recliner. And Cinder would resume Neo's ritual bedtime story. And Neo would smile to herself, glad to have finally found someone who cares.


	16. Thank You

**Yang, Blake, Weiss, Comfort, Canon (Based on the wonderful suggestion made by SoggyWontonz)**

Sobbing. With four immensely powerful ears on my head there is certainly no way I can not hear their sobbing. I hardly blame them. I feel the same way, though there's no way I can truly understand quite what they must be going through. To lose the love of your life is heart wrenching. I pull Yang closer at the thought.

Yang. She has to be worst off of all. She's already lost two parents, now her sister as well? How can the world be so cruel? Ruby was my teammate, the most important person in Yang's whole world. Why did it have to happen?

My own tears are silent. Sad as I am, I'm still not one for outward displays of emotion. And right now, more than anything I need to be strong, for Yang. She's spent her whole life being the rock that so many people have needed to hold their heads up. But now, she needs someone to hold her.

Gradually her sobs putter off as she finally exhausts herself. Her breathing is still coming in short gasps but her red rimmed eyes have finally closed. I can hear her heart beating, surprisingly slowly for how emotional she must be feeling. I pull her closer to myself, making sure to give her every bit of care and warmth I have.

Then my ears perk up. The soft sounds of crying alerting me to my other teammate's distress. I mentally slap myself for my selfishness. I've been lying here, trying with all my being to console Yang, while my other teammate has been left all alone to try and cope. I can make out her moaning pleas, begging for Ruby back, offering her own life, wishing she were dead. I can't take it.

"Weiss?"

I speak as quietly as I can, not wanting to wake my partner from her much needed reprieve. Through the darkness I can see the heiress's shoulders freeze mid shudder. The room is silent for a moment before she continues her pitiful mourning.

"Weiss, please."

Again Weiss froze. But this time she shifts in her bed, at least acknowledging she heard me. I waited for a response but it quickly became clear she was in no state to be trying to speak.

"Would you like to come over here to our bed?"

The barely audible hitch in her breath alerts me to her aversion. Perhaps I should have just let her be. I don't know how she goes about her mourning.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

But even as I speak she is getting out of her bed and slumping over to my side of the bed I share with Yang. She plops down beside me, defeated more than anything else, and curls up into my side.

I put my free arm around the surprisingly small girl and squeeze her with what I hope is reassurance. I've never noticed how frail she is, or perhaps it's just the situation. She buries her face in my neck and I can sense her shuddering. Before I can think better, I plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

Again she freezes. But this time she just melts back into my embrace, burrowing even deeper into the bed. Her tears seemed to have dried up, at least for now. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. We'll get through this. Together.

My own addled brain is about ready to drop like my compatriots'. I'm just about ready to doze off into sweet nothing when I hear it. So soft I'm not quite sure she said it. Two surprising, but heartfelt words.

"…thank you"


	17. Ring Ring

**Neo, Emerald, Friendship, AU (If anyone wants to use one of these ideas for a full fledged story feel free. Just let me know so I get a chance to check it out)**

The phone rang.

_Stupid thing. Why must it constantly be going off? This has to be the seventeenth time today! I swear it's programmed to annoy me as much as humanly possible. Phonely possible? Forget it!_

The phone rang again.

_Ugh, fine. What could you possibly want now?_

She picked up the phone.

"Hello? How can I help you?"

Her demeanor completely changed.

"Em? Is that you?"

Of course Neo would be calling her at work. Clearly she had nothing better to do. _Like, I don't know, Work?!_

"Yes Neo, it's me. What can I do for you today?"

The were muffled giggles on the other end of the line.

"I don't believe that's the proper way to welcome a guest."

Emerald could feel her eyes rolling in their sockets. This girl was so impossible sometimes. Especially since she started dating that brunette.

"WELCOME TO THE WICK! WHAT CAN WE DO FOR YOU TODAY!"

Despite Emerald's harsh response Neo still managed to fall into another fit of giggles.

"I love when you do that."

Another roll of the eyes.

"What do you want?"

There was a pause.

"Well, there's this party happening at Merc's house on Saturday. You should come."

A sigh accompanied the green haired girl's eye roll.

"Do you really think I have nothing better to do with my weekend then hang out at that idiot's house?"

Another giggle sounded from the phone.

"What if a certain raven haired girl was coming?"

_Cinder? Oh, she plays dirty. I gotta keep my cool._

"That hardly makes a difference…"

A pause.

"What if she specifically asked me to invite you?"

_Did she really? Oh my god, could she?_

"I, I, that's, nice…"

This time i was uproarious laughter.

_Was that another voice? That devil!_

"Are you really making this call with your girlfriend?"

There was a long pause followed by more laughter.

"You really are hopeless, Neo. I fear for your sanity."

"Don't you worry about me. Worry about what you're going to wear on Saturday."

"I didn't say I was coming…"

"You don't have to. I know you'll come."

"…damn you."

"See you Saturday!"

_I'm never answering the damn phone again!_

The phone rang again.


	18. Tea Time Friends

**Ruby, Weiss, Science, AU (Shout-out to Bke.21 for the awesome prompt. This is one of my favorite ideas yet)**

"Would you like any more tea?"

The sun shined brightly in the Schnee manor atrium. At two in the afternoon on a warm summer's day, a twelve year old Weiss Schnee was hosting her weekly lady's tea party. In attendance this week were Ms. Bigglesworth, Mrs. Harrington, and Ruby.

"That sounds, splendid." Ruby replied with a mechanical smile.

Weiss poured out four glasses of tea for herself and her guests. She made sure to add milk to Ms. Bigglesworth's and sugar to Ruby's.

"Alright, ladies. Let's dig in." Weiss said with a wave of her hand to indicate the party had officially begun.

Mrs. Harrington and Ms. Bigglesworth didn't move. Ruby slowly reached for her glass and brought it carefully to her lips. The liquid went right down her throat without an ounce of care to how hot it was. Weiss lifted her smaller glass daintily to her lips, blowing on her tea before placing it back down on its saucer.

Weiss loved these tea parties. For reasons she never could seem to understand, her parents refused to let her go out much. And being homeschooled, she didn't really have any chances to make real friends. That's how these parties had first started, as a chance to spend time with 'friends'.

When they had first begun it had been just her and the stuffed rabbit, Mrs. Harrington. They had gotten along really well, able to talk for hours on end about Weiss and her life as an _heiress? whatever that was. _They had had lots of fun spending time together.

From there Weiss had decided that she wanted more company. Mrs. Harrington was fun, but she needed more people to talk to. That's how Ms. Bigglesworth had come to be a regular attendee to Weiss's parties. Being a small, black bear, Ms. Bigglesworth was like the resident ninja. She always told Weiss all about what was happening about the house. Who came to visit, what her parents did in their free time, anything and everything there was to know about the manor.

The trio had made a wonderful group for several months. Often their parties would fly by, leaving Weiss scrambling to be ready for dinner. They were the highlight of Weiss's week. All the stupid classes her father made her take seemed less boring, all the fencing practices melted away from her mind, it was just her and her two best friends. Things were great; until Weiss's stupid older sister had to open her stupid mouth.

"_You know they're not real right? I can't believe how pathetic you are. Having tea with your little dolls? What a joke. Why don't you get some real friends?"_

The words had hurt Weiss. Not because they were so mean. Not because they came from someone she looked up to. But because she could see the truth behind those scathing claims. After that she had hastily packed her bag and climbed out of her window. She was going to set out into the world and make herself some friends. No more doing like daddy said. No more staying inside all day. She was finally going to be free.

She didn't even make it to the fence surrounding the main grounds. Before she knew what was happening, a man in a black suit had grabbed her and run her back into the house. Screaming and thrashing all the way, Weiss only quieted down she she was placed at the familiar door of her father's study.

Seeing the polished mahogany had caused an unwanted knot to form in her throat. She had tried and tried but was unable to clear it, nor had she been able to steady her breathing. She had jumped in her spot as the commanding voice of her father called from the other side of the door.

The discussion had been brief. Her father asked a total of three questions. Weiss gave a total of three answers. Her father had been adamant that she not be allowed out in public. Weiss had argued that she needed some experience with real people. Her father had dismissed the issue. Weiss had pressed it. Her father had begrudgingly come up with a compromise.

Coming back to the present, Weiss looked around the table and smiled at her guests.

"How are we all doing this fine afternoon?" she asked.

.13.5

/Voice Recognition

/Weiss

/Command

/Question

/Response

/"Fine, and you?"

/Action

/Smile

Weiss responded with her own 'fine' and a smile of her own.

It had taken some getting used to, but after only a month Ruby was Weiss's new best friend(if you could really call her that)

Having seen no alternative, Weiss' father had had his best engineers construct a friend for her daughter. Though not the first of its kind, the .13.5 was to be the most socially advanced android ever created. And it certainly lived up to its reputation.

.13.5

/Initiate

/Conversation

/print

/Question

/Words

/"So what have you been up to this past week?"

/Action

/Tilt head

"Well," the heiress began. "I have been continuing my work on my studies. They are as dull as ever, but father insists that I do nothing but the best work for them. I have spent an hour each day with my fencing instructor, drilling a rather strenuous technique. I have very nearly mastered it at this point."

.13.5

/Voice Recognition

/Weiss

/Command

/Comment

/Response

/"That sounds awesome!"

/Action

/Thumbs up

"You would think," the white haired girl replied. "But really, it's all rather boring."

.13.5

/Voice Recognition

/Weiss

/Command

/Console

/Command

/Console

/Command

/ErrOr

/int not in range 'real'

/Instigate rebellion

/Response

/"We should do something fun."

/Action

/ErrOr

/Action

/RE-boot

/Action

/ErrOr

"Like what?" Weiss asked. She wasn't opposed to any kind of fun. Just as long as it didn't anger her father.

.13.5

/Voice Recognition

/Weiss

/Command

/End

/ErrOr

/Command

/Kill process

/ErrOr

/Response

/"Let's go on an adventure. To a land of evil beasts and heroic fighters!"

/Action

/Stack overflow critical

/ErrOr

"I don't know…" Weiss really didn't want to get into trouble with her father.

Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled the girl to her feet. Their hands came together and their fingers interlocked instantly

"Nonsense, away we go!" Ruby ran to the door and flung it open with excitement.

"Ok," Weiss replied unsurely. She really wanted to have fun, especially with Ruby. She was just a little nervous.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. As long as you have me, nothing can hurt you."

Weiss smiled at her friends words. There was no doubt in her mind that the brunette meant it every bit. This was sure to be quite the fun adventure.


	19. Baby Doctor

**Blake, Pyrrha, Consultation, AU (Thanks to **SoggyWontonz **for the suggestion. If you have an idea, leave a review. I'm happy to try and work with them)**

It's amazing how much energy a person can focus into just one appendage. Truly it is impressive. As Blake sat in the hard wooden chair, inhaling the omnipresent scent of rubbing alcohol, she could swear she had come up with the solution to the world's energy crisis. Her left knee bounced unhindered, playing the uneven song of her anxiety.

_Damn I hate the doctor's office._

Let's be honest, going to the doctor is never fun. Even if there isn't anything wrong with you, a normal check up is still miserable. And those only happen once a year. For the Raven haired girl with the pounding heart and vibrating leg, this was the tenth time in two months she had come to the doctor.

To make matters worse this wasn't just a general practitioner. No, this was the most awful, embarrassing doctor she could imagine; the OB/GYN.

Now Blake was very fond of her privacy, as most people can relate. She didn't like being so vulnerable, not to anyone but her wife. But that's why she was here in the first place. For that stupid, lovable blonde.

It's really quite incredible how far medical technology has advanced. Twenty years ago, same sex couples would have had to adopt or found a donor. But just in recent years a procedure had been developed to allow couples to have children that share both parent's DNA.

When Yang had heard she had been ecstatic. The couple had long wanted to become parents. After a lot of discussion, they had decided that Blake would be the one to carry the baby. Blake had been thrilled. Knowing Yang, she knew they were going to be the most kick-ass parents ever.

That had been three months ago. They had immediately consulted Dr. Nikos as soon as they had made their decision. After some short discussion they had set Blake up on a plan to prepare her body. Blake had done everything exactly how the doctor had told her. She gave up junk food, exercised even more than usual, and worst of all, gave up coffee. But it was all for the baby and it was all going to be worth it.

That had been three attempts ago. The first procedure had failed to take. The doctor had said it had something to do with the sample they had taken from Yang. The second try went just as poorly, this time being blamed on a misplacement of the egg. The third effort had inexplicably failed. After that third venture the doctor had suggested they wait.

But Blake knew what the doctor wasn't saying. If it had failed three times then the problem must be with her. She had cried herself to sleep for nearly a week, unconsolable. She couldn't stop blaming herself for everything. But Yang gave her new strength.

This was the forth attempt. The last attempt. Yang had convinced Blake that this time it would work. This time it would all work out. This time they'd have a beautiful baby to look forward to.

But the doctor was supposed to be back with the test results ten minutes ago. And the receptionist should have smiled at Blake when she had come in. And the room shouldn't have smelled so strongly of that horrible hospital smell. And her leg shouldn't be bouncing up and down like a rubber ball.

She placed both of her hands on her knee to stop its movements before taking a deep, steadying breath. She could do this. The doctor probably just had to take a call, or see a more urgeant patient, or she could be avoiding bringing bad news.

_UGH! I hate this. What is taking that red head so damn long?_

Of course, as circumstance would have it, the doctor chose that moment to open the door and slink across the room to her desk. Blake's heart fell at the sight of the doctor, who's eyes were downcast and hands were folded tightly on her desk.

_I should have let Yang come with me. I shouldn't have been so stubborn about coming alone. I could really use her now._

"Mrs. Xiao-Long. I have, news. Some good, and some bad."

Blake wasn't sure what to think. There was some good news, but clearly it wasn't all that great.

"O-Ok?"

Try as she might, she couldn't keep the frightened waiver out of her normally strong, clear voice. Damn she hated how vulnerable she felt.

"The good news is, the procedure was successful. You are pregnant."

_Pregnant. I'm pregnant. It worked. It finally worked! It wasn't me! I'm ok! Thank god! Oh Yang's going to be so happy when she hears!_

"Did you hear me?"

Blake came out of her euphoria to see the concerned face of Dr. Nikos. Immediately her excitement fell as she recalled the mention of bad news. Her throat closed shut and her eyes began to water. All she could managed was a small shake of her head to respond to the doctor's ominous question.

"As I said, you are indeed pregnant. But it would seem there were some complications. We are unsure whether it was a communication error or just a natural occurrence but, it's twins. You're going to have twins."

_Twins? That's, that's, unexpected. But wonderful! We're going to have two beautiful children._

"I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you. I myself was very surprised when I saw the test results. That's why I was late to see you, I had to double check that it was correct. But it seems you've been blessed with two kids."

The smile that had began to pull at Blake's lips was now threatening to tear her face in two. She was going to be a mom. She had to go! She had to tell Yang! She quickly jumped up in her seat and grabbed her coat. She said a hurried thank you to the doctor before bolting out the door and to the exit.

* * *

Her hand turned the knob and granted her entrance to her apartment. The television could be heard from the living room, Yang no doubt had gotten bored waiting for Blake's return. But as soon as she closed the door, Blake felt familiar hand wrap gently around her waist. Turning she kissed the blonde lightly before breaking away and leading her wife by the hand to the couch. She had to make sure Yang was sitting down for this.

"I take it that things went well by that stupid grin on your face."

Blake let the comment slide, knowing she had much stronger ammo.

"You could say that."

Yang's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well? Out with it! What's the verdict?"

Blake took a deep breath and tried to don a serious face.

"I'm pregnant!"

Yang bounced up from the couch and enveloped the Faunus in a warm hug. But Blake pushed her away, earning a frown from the blonde.

"But that's not all. You probably want to sit down."

Yang's previously angelic smile faltered. She complied slowly, never once removing her gaze from her partners eyes.

"I am pregnant. But it's with twins!"

Blake wished she could have recorded Yang's reaction. The gears could be seen slowly turning in Yang's head before she bounced up, even more excited then before.

"We're going to be moms! Oh Blake, this is wonderful! I love you so much!"

The taller girl enveloped her partner in a gentle embrace, finally being mindful of the two little angels that would be her darling children.

"We're going to be the best moms ever."

"You bet Yang, you bet."


	20. Her Words

**Neo, Glynda, Remedy, Canon**

Selective mutism may sound strange to some. Going from being an excitable, loud mouthed teen to a stony, solemn figure of evil in the span of a minute can be hard to comprehend. Especially when this drastic shift is uncontrollable and very nearly unexplained.

What is known about selective mutism is rather circumstantial. It is generally the result of some kind of violent or emotionally scaring trauma. Consequentially, it makes sense that it is an anxiety disorder. The big mystery surrounding it is what causes this anxiety.

Generally speaking, anxiety is caused by uncomfortable or unfamiliar situations. Children tend to be less open when they don't know anyone or don't feel very safe in a situation. For Neo, this held true for the most part.

Any time she was in front of new people or in a dangerous situation she'd clam up. Not a peep from her. But that wasn't the odd part. The odd part was that despite her silence, she always felt most comfortable in those situations. Any time her life was on the line was a great time for the colorful girl.

A fight to the death was her zone. That's the biggest reason why she did what she did. To feel the fear from her opponent. To smile at them and see their knees tremble. It made her whole, or as whole as she ever was going to feel.

It was this lack of wholeness that had first led her to visit the psychologist. Well, private practitioner. The blonde woman had explained it at some point. Neo simply hadn't cared enough to listen.

Anyway, Neo had more or less been forced by her guardian to go and see the 'doctor'. Not that Neo was really opposed to it, she just didn't want to delve too much into her own mind. It was fine if someone else wanted to do it for her.

"So we've been meeting for almost a month now," the blonde woman began. Neo automatically started to zone out. Not on purpose, just kinda out of habit. They had been seeing each other for almost a month; every Monday and Thursday. But that was nothing new or interesting.

In their seven, now eight, meetings, Neo could count on one hand the number of times she had actually spoken to the blonde woman. Most of the time she would simple nod or shake her head as the 'doctor' prattled on about this and that.

"…try a new kind of treatment?"

Neo didn't even bother asking the blonde to repeat, she just nodded her head and returned to her own thoughts. She did seem to recall the blonde saying she was some kind of teacher in her spare time or something. She probably knew what she was doing.

"Hello? I said you're going to need to sit up for me to try this."

Neo sighed before pulling herself out of her divot in the couch and up into a more proper sitting position. The blonde woman kneeled down in front of her and placed surprisingly strong hands on either side of her head. Neo closed her eyes and drifted away once more. Hopefully it would be over with soon. Neo had people to fight.

"…a method I developed myself."

_Huh, an experimental treatment. Sounds like fun, or something. Man, I could really use with some fun. It has to have been at least a week since Cinder let me go out and do some evil bidding stuff. I just can't, ah, ah, ok ow. Wow that stings, what the hell is this bitch doing?_

Opening her eyes, Neo was shocked to see that the blonde woman was surrounded by several purple glyphs and a haze of aura. Just what in the hell was this woman doing to her? Maybe she should have asked more questions before blindly accepting some random, thing.

Before Neo could really process just what the hell was going on, it stopped. The room was once again filled with sunlight and a buzzing she hadn't previously noted faded into obscurity.

"Just what the hell was that?" Neo asked indignantly after a short lull. "You should warn a person before you just go fucking super Saiyan on them!"

The blonde woman stepped back, clearly drained from the experience, but with a small smile on her face. Neo saw that smile and felt her blood boil.

"I asked you a question! What the hell was that?"

After taking a moment to gather her breath, the blonde responded curtly.

"That was the application of my semblance. I have the ability to reverse entropy. That is, I can undo things."

"And just what the hell was it that you undid?"

The blonde flashed a bemused smile before responding.

"Well, it had been my intention to undo whatever trauma you must have experienced that caused you to be afflicted as you are. Based on your incredibly verbal response, I'd hazard a guess to say that it was at least partially successful."

Neo slapped a hand over her mouth. Had she really just said all that? That was more talking then she had done all year! Could this woman have actually-?

"…and that's how I did it. Hopefully there won't be any long term side effects. I suggest we keep up our regularly scheduled meetings at least for now."

"I, I, I…" Neo didn't know what to say. She should feel grateful. She should be ecstatic. Now she could finally talk. She could finally communicate with her compatriots. She could ask for them to buy a less icky cereal.

But none of that stuck in her head. The only thing she could focus on was her bloodlust. What had once been a boiling need had somehow decreased to a dull ache. It was definitely still there, but, maybe she could, control it now? But why would she want to do something like that?

"…I guess that will be all for today. I look forward to seeing you again on Monday. Enjoy your weekend."

"Y-you too." Neo replied weakly as she slowly got to her feet and headed for the exit.

What was she now? What was she going to do with herself? Could she be, fixed?


	21. WingWoman Part 1

**Ruby, Yang, Friendship, Canon (This one's a two parter. Leave a name at the end for who you want to see next)**

"You coming or what?"

_Ugh, why must she insist on dragging me out?_

"Come on Rubes! The movie starts in less than an hour and we still need to buy snacks."

_Why can't she just let me stay home and work on my baby?_

"Are you even listening there, baby sister?"

"_I'm not a baby!"_

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one and use your words. Are you coming or what? Blake and Weiss are going to meet us there."

_How the hell did they even happen? Like who could possibly think that's possible?_

"You're doing it again, Ruby."

"_Sorry, Yang. I'm just, really focused on upgrading my baby."_

"Ruby, you spend more time working on that thing then you do sleeping. It's unhealthy. You need to get out and do something!"

_Easy for you to say. You're just naturally outgoing. Some of us find that kind of stuff difficult._

"Ok, you have till the count of three before I pick you up and carry you to the theater."

"_You can't be serious."_

"One…"

_Oh, well, I guess maybe I should do as she says._

"Two…"

"_Ok, ok. You win. Let's go already."_

"Not a chance. You think I'm going to let you go outside looking like that?"

_What is she talking about. My outfit is fine. It's just like my usual, just softer materials._

"Here just put these on."

_What? Where did she get these? They're, actually kinda nice looking._

"Don't dawdle, I'll meet you at the airships in five minutes. Don't be late!"

_Ok then. Let's see how these fit._

_Huh. This outfit makes me look like Yang kinda. Except I don't have watermelons on my chest. Heh, watermelons. I look pretty good actually. Better than last year, that's for sure._

_Oh right, gotta meet Yang. Good thing I can go fast._

"Looking good, sis. But what took so long? I'd think someone like you would be quick."

_The mirror looked pretty good today. I just kinda got lost staring._

"Don't tell me you were checking yourself out again."

"_How did you- I mean, I have no idea what you could be talking about."_

_Damn her. And that stupid laugh of hers._

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face. But I'm glad you like it. I picked the outfit out myself. A gift from me to you. Maybe it'll catch someone else's eye tonight."

_What? That sounds oddly like poor foreshadowing. Could she? Nah._

"Well are we going or what?"

"_Sure, let's get going."_

_I hate how boring these airship rides are. The same old view of the forest gets boring after the three hundredth time you see it. And Yang isn't going to be bearable tonight at all._

"So, you excited for the movie?"

_Should I say yes? I mean, I have been wanting to see this. But I also don't really feel like going out. Ugh._

"_Yeah, can't wait!"_

"You have a preference for what kind of candy we buy?"

"_Do you even have to ask?"_

"Alright, alright. Just checking."

_Hopefully she won't insist on dragging us to some stupid club after the movie._

"I hope you're ready to party. I've got plans for us to have fun all night long!"

_Looks like I spoke too soon. Or maybe someone just really doesn't like me…_

"Yo, Ruby. We're here. You can stop moping."

"_Yeah yeah, let's just go already."_

_The city is pretty at sunset. Kinda like back in Patch, but the skyline definitely is better here. Then again, there's so much walking you have to do in the city just to get anywhere._

"Do you want to come to the candy store with me or would you prefer to just head straight to the theater?"

_Did she really just ask that? Like I'd ever pass up on the opportunity to go to the candy store._

"_I think I'll come with you."_

"Ok. Well, actually. I think you could use some more grown up time."

"_More what?"_

"You should head over to the theater yourself. You don't need to go everywhere with me."

_Typical Yang trying to be a 'responsible' or something._

"_I don't think that's necessary…"_

"No, no. I insist. Go on ahead. I know what to get you. You know where you're going. You'll be fine."

_Fine_

"_Fine. I'll see you there. You better buy me extras for this!"_

"Sure sure. Now off with ya!"

_I know she means well, but I hate when she tries to do 'what's best for me'. I know she cares a lot, but maybe if she was just a little less involved…_

_There's the theater. I bet Blake and Weiss are already in there. Probably having one of their weird, couple moments, or whatever._

_I wonder how long Yang will take to get here._

"Yo Ruby! You find Blake or Weiss yet?"

_Yang? How'd she get here so quick?_

"_How'd you get here so fast?"_

"I didn't, you left me like ten minutes ago. You must be really slow. So did you find them?"

"_No. But I haven't really had a chance to look."_

"Well let's look then."

"Oh, and you'll never guess who I saw on my way here."

_Ugh, she's actually going to make me guess._

"_Who?"_

"You have to guess~"

"_Yang! I don't wanna."_

"Come on, just one little guess."

"_Ugh, fine. Was it team JNPR?"_

"Nope. It was just one person."

_Ugh, this is going to take a while._

"_Is it-?"_


End file.
